


The Drive Home

by bakecity



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, kind of, zadr week phase 2 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakecity/pseuds/bakecity
Summary: Zim accidentally confesses some feelings for his stupid, human boyfriend on their drive home.My entry for Day 1 of ZaDr Week Phase 2!!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	The Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> happy zadr week y'all!! <3

Zim stared out the window of the car, watching the scenery whizz by.  
It was... quiet between the two of them right now. Dib stared ahead, both of his hands gripping the steering wheel tight. 

Zim was agitated by the tension in the air; there was no reason for it to be tense!  
They'd had dinner with the Dib-human's family, the first time where Zim was brought over not as a friend, but as his boyfriend. It wasn't like Zim was just now meeting his family, so he really didn't see what the big deal was. And, honestly, as far as Zim was concerned, things had gone well! He'd made polite conversation with the professor, and even Gaz had engaged with him, so really, he didn't understand why things were so... weird. 

Dib cleared his throat, stealing a glance at him, and Zim looked up, jarred from his brooding thoughts, antennae shifting under his wig. 

"So... did you, uh..." He cleared his throat again. "Did you have a nice time?"

Zim blinked. "Of course I did." He shrugged. "I always enjoy dinner with your family."

The human sighed, seemingly relieved. "Okay, good."

Zim raised a drawn-on eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Is that really what you've been so worried about? Me _liking_ your family?"

Dib shrugged, his lips tugging downward in a frown. Zim noticed that his face was a warmer pink than usual; was he embarrassed?

"Well, yeah, _of course_ I was worried about you liking my family." He huffed slightly. "You're my boyfriend, for chrissakes. It's important to me that you, I don't know, get along or whatever." 

Zim couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes, earning a pointed glare from his counterpart. 

"Of course I like them, dummy. I've known them for a long time now, you know that. I love them, but not nearly as much as I lo-" 

He cut himself off, his face almost burning. Oh spork. Had he really almost said that _out loud_, right now? Right here?! 

He could feel Dib's eyes on him. He stared straight ahead, gesturing with a shaky hand at the road ahead. 

"Focus on the road, idiot."

He blinked, feeling the vehicle pull of to the side of the road, shrinking back under the pressure of Dib's stare. 

"What were you gonna say?"

Zim finally met his gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh _come on_, you were going to say _something_, just tell me what-"

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Yes, you were!"

"LIAR!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"FINE!" Zim threw his hands up, his face flushed, turning his body so he was facing the window away from Dib. 

"I love your family, but not nearly as much as I..." He swallowed. "Not nearly as much as I love you." He glanced over, crossing his arms. "Because I do. Love you." 

He blinked, feeling Dib's hands genlty pulling him from his spot against the window, pulling him over the middle console until he was snug in his lap. 

"You dummy." 

Zim felt lips pressed against his own, warm and soft, and he reciprocated, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. 

"I love you, too."

They kissed once more, before Dib pulled back, holding his face. 

"You got all nervous because you looooove me," he crooned in a sing-song voice, a dopey grin plastered on his face. He pressed kisses up the side of Zim's face, the alien groaning and weakly shoving him away in response.

"I take it back. I absolutely do not love you. You're gross and weird." 

"Nope, no take-backs, you said it, you _looooooove me_." More kisses followed. 

He groaned, wrapping his arms around Dib's shoulders, leaning his head back so the human could get to his neck. 

"Fine. I do. But only because your kisses feel nice." 

"I'll take it."


End file.
